Zombie
by CelTakerCena
Summary: War…all the bots and cons think about. Arcee and Optimus look around; knowing what war can cause. Optimus x Arcee Base on a song Zombie-The Cranberries


**War…all the bots and cons think about. Arcee and Optimus look around; knowing what war can cause.**

 **Base on a song Zombie-the cranberries**

 **(Warning violence…)**

* * *

 **…**

Loud thunders were heard. But it wasn't raining. Arcee wakes up with fear as she sees Optimus already at the window. He looks at her with worry.

"We have to go…" he said. Arcee nods with fear; gather some stuff and head out. Optimus held her arm.

"Get…Bee…"

Arcee did just that. Bee was in the corner looking around frightened. Arcee held out her arms for him to go to. Prime held Arcee; runs for it.

Arcee looks around the place. Everyone were trying to protect themselves. The children are running away; or being taken by those cons. Arcee stare with fear and anger.

 _Another head hands lowly_

 _Child is slowly taken_

 _And the violence causes silence_

 _Who are we mistaken?_

Arcee ran as fast as she can. She is following close behind Optimus. They stop in behind a building. She looks ahead to see the rest on their knees.

There was no talking…any noise just the sound of the guns. Everyone was silenced with fear. All this violence is too much to handle.

"You have to stop this Optimus" said Arcee

"I will but I have to get ya'll safe…" yells Optimus.

Megatron yells out with pride. "Prime…!"

Megatron and his cons are after Prime's family.

 _But you see, it's not me, it's not my family_

 _In your head, in your head they are fighting_

 _With their tanks and their bombs,_

 _And their bombs and their guns_

 _In your head in your head, they are crying…._

The cons held a gun. Big tanks were going over the people's property.

"Why…Megatron!" yells Arcee.

"Arcee…I need you to focus…" said Optimus

"He is…like a zombie….does he not see what this is turning out to be"

She starts crying and Optimus hugs her tight. Bee was scared now. Everyone here are now crying hoping it will end soon.

 _In your head, in your head_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_

 _What's in your head, in your head,_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_

 _Hey, hey ,hey ,hey,_

 _…_ _._

Arcee cries out as a bomb was heard next to them. Optimus cover them with his body. Making sure they don't get hurt. Arcee held Bumblebee close to her.

His eyes were wide. He was crying out. Arcee tries to relax but she cries with him.

"It's okay…" she whispers as she held him tight. She knows that this will last forever.

"Why…" whispers Arcee.

 _Another mother's breakin'_

 _Heart is taking over._

 _When the violence causes silence_

 _We must be mistaken._

Arcee could feel her spark hurting by now. Optimus cries out as he starts shooting the cons. There are too many of them. Other Autobot leaders try to fight back. Arcee knows this is wrong.

Why did Megatron attack? The violence is out and the bots are having trouble communicating. Everything was now silent.

Optimus stares around his place now. Everyone on the ground, mother's crying for their child; the Mech fighting to protect their family. All seems quiet as Optimus felt something hit him.

 _It's the same old theme since 1916_

 _In your head, in your head they're still fighting_

 _With their tanks and their bombs_

 _And their bombs and their guns_

 _In your head, in your head, they are dying_

Optimus looks around. Megatron had been planning this his whole time. He sees his men fighting. They won't stop; they won't let anyone hurt their town or family. The children are getting hurt; along with the wives; or mothers.

Prime flinches with every shot the tank gives. Cons throw bombs; and the Mechs goes flying off. Bombs were thrown everywhere. His Mechs were thrown everywhere. Some were getting kill; other try their best to get up.

Explosion after explosion each bots and cons get struck.

Cons come closer as they shoot with their guns. Optimus sighs as he looks at Arcee.

 _In your head, in your head,_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_

 _What's in your head, in your head,_

 _Zombie, zombie, zombie_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh_

 _…_

"I must stop this war…" said Optimus.

"Please…no"

"I must…" said Optimus "look around…everywhere is dying…"

"You are right…but I don't want to lose you"

"You won't…" Optimus said "I will be back I promise" he kiss Bee helm and kisses Arcee with all he got. Arcee watches him go.

Optimus runs to Megatron.

"Oh please…be safe" cries Arcee "Megatron doesn't know what he is doing…he is wrong about all this war…we are here fighting; while others are dying…"

She cries even more. "Megatron is nothing but a zombie…because he does not know what is going on…he has nothing in his mind…just war"

Everything went silent. The bombs were stop along with the tanks. Arcee eyes grew wide as she heard a yell from the top. Optimus had just kill Megatron. The cons all stare with shock; not knowing what to do.

"Optimus" cries out Arcee as she runs up to him with Bee in her arms. Optimus falls on one knee with pain.

"Arcee…" he cries as he held out his arms. Arcee hugs him as tight as she could. Optimus cries out with joy; and fear. He is happy that everything ended. The war had stop.

The cons were arrested as took to jail. The medics all came running in; trying to help the injured. But lots were killed. The families crying out with joy as the reunited.

Arcee and Optimus were on their knees. Bee was in the middle as they hug. Optimus energon was flowing from his wound.

"I'm so glad you are okay" Arcee whispers.

"I'm fine…just a little hurting" said Optimus.

"I'm glad everything is over" she said as she kisses him with passion.

"Me too…" Optimus looks up to see Megatron hand move. He closes his eyes and barely whispers. "For now…"

They stood up and went home. Optimus held Arcee and Bee close to him. War never ends; there will be another one soon. He held them tighter. He won't let anything happen to them.

Optimus knows deep down; what is in his head. War. It will never end.

* * *

 **…**

 **Based on a song**

 **Zombie-The cranberries**


End file.
